


Trost. 1999.

by Juli_Strehl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 90's, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_Strehl/pseuds/Juli_Strehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1998 fue un año pésimo para Eren. 1999 no había empezado ni mejor ni peor.</p><p>Enero no presagiaba grandes cambios en su vida, la gente seguía acumulando granos de arena sobre la montaña que se había formado antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y su hermana no paraba de hacerle terapia agresiva, aunque el no la estuviese pidiendo.</p><p>A Marco le habían aparecido más pecas en la nuca y Armin estaba portándose de manera sospechosa.</p><p>Entonces conoció al tipo que trabajaba en la tienda de música del centro comercial y este le presentó al tipo más extraño y guapo que Eren había conocido en su vida...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enero.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic de SNK, pero no el primer intento.
> 
> ¿Por qué los 90? y yo digo ¿y por qué no? ¡Me encantan los 90! Y como que me encantan era cuestión de tiempo que hiciese algún intento de aproximación, plus soy un ente musical al cien por cien, así que habrá muchas referencias y guiños musicales.
> 
> No puedo asegurar el número exacto de capítulos que tendrá este fic, ni la longitud de estos. Es posible que el tag cambie a lo largo del tiempo. Hace mucho tiempo de la última vez que escribí algún fanfic de más de un capítulo, así que trataré de ser indulgente con mi persona y no presionarme demasiado.

Mil novecientos noventa y ocho fue un año pésimo. Si pudiera, me hubiese gustado mantener una conversación a solas con ese sádico y explicarle algunas sencillas cosas, como que a) No estoy para tonterías y b) Hay más gente en el mundo a la que putear, pero no entra dentro de mis posibilidades la magia que me permitiría tener un encuentro poco romántico con un año. Estoy tratando de pasar página y no es sencillo. Los que habéis intentado pasar de algo sabéis a que me refiero. Siempre hay alguien que tiene que restregarte por la cara que las cosas le van, si no de maravilla, lo suficientemente bien como para permitirse sonreír todos los días como si no hubiese un mañana.

Como yo no me lo puedo permitir, me toca joderme. Mikasa me repite a menudo que me estoy convirtiendo en la personificación de la amargura juvenil de nuestros días. Un buen ejemplo de un adolescente pro medio enfadado con la creación. Yo le contesto que me gustaría mearme en su pseudología psicológica y ella que yo siempre me estoy meando o cagando en algo. Según ella, tengo una grave crisis de incontinencia postraumática. Será que no me sentó bien el último curso, se me indigestó como la comida de la cafetería. 

—Tú verás. —me dice mientras me estoy lavando los dientes después del desayuno. —A estas alturas tendrías que superarlo y seguir con tu vida, ¿O es que planeas estar en el limbo para siempre?

Nunca he sido una persona de mañanas, así que no comprendo como mi hermana puede estar duchada, perfumada y con las neuronas a pleno rendimiento antes de las nueve de la mañana. Es un alíen dentro de un planeta de vagos tratando de insuflar necesidades tan poco básicas como moverse de la cama antes de la hora de ser persona, que en mi caso son las doce del medio día.

—No estoy en el limbo.

—Lo estás. Haz algo con tu vida.

Su frase favorita desde hace dos años. Yo tengo que hacer algo con mi vida, Jean tiene que hacer algo con su vida, Sasha debería hacer algo con su vida. Connie no, Connie directamente tiene que ir a un especialista que le ayude a superar los complejos que trata de contrarrestar con su bocaza y sus espasmos existenciales.

—Ya, sí, claro. —refunfuño antes de abandonar el cuarto de baño e irme a mi habitación a por las zapatillas y la mochila.

Hola mundo. Las cosas claras y sencillas; no puedes decirle a un tío de diecisiete años que haga algo con su vida porque le estarás ayudando a cavarse su propia tumba. Eso lo sé yo, lo sabe todo el Universo —hasta mis padres lo saben— menos Mikasa. La reina de «las obviedades están para no cumplir con el protocolo». Así que, jódete. No, en serio, jódete muy mucho.

Es una suerte que no quiera ir conmigo los veinte minutos que nos separan del Instituto. Yo voy a pata, con mis amigos, y ella se lleva el coche de mamá, una vieja cafetera que necesita con urgencia una puesta a punto. Es el coche más feo de toda la ciudad y encima tiene una de esas pegatinas de cuando eramos pequeños en la que pone «bebe a bordo». El bebe soy yo... sí, es una pegatina personalizada que sigue en su sitio a pesar de que les he pedido en miles de ocasiones que por favor la quiten de ahí. Es cuestión de tiempo que alguien más a parte de Armin se dé cuenta de que soy yo y entonces, pasaré la segunda peor humillación de mi vida.

Annie ya está dentro del Citroën, puedo ver la capucha de su sudadera a través de los cristales traseros. Se sienta en el asiento del copiloto con las piernas alzadas y los pies descalzos apoyados en la guantera. Es, en palabras de mi madre, una guarra. Porque lleva esas horribles sudaderas oscuras y esas camisetas de grupos de nombres indescifrables. Porque siempre está masticando chicle cuando viene a casa y muchas veces no saluda. El que se lleve los platos sucios de la cena a la cocina no la convierte en menos guarra, porque deja migas y porque a veces viene con el cabello revuelto en un moño y mi madre dice que puede ver el fulgor de la grasa de su cabeza desde el salón.

Estoy convencido de que mi madre odia a Annie sólo porque es Annie, como todo el mundo. Está pasando por algún tipo de clase de crisis existencial que la hace mear de pie en los lavabos de las chicas, amenazar a la gente con un cúter —historia cien por cien verificada por Connie— y escuchar una y otra vez canciones de Lone Justice. Un poco cutre. Annie no te mira, te empala con los ojos, además no te habla a menos que quiera decirte algo que considere importante.

Acaba de bajar la ventanilla y me está mirando con sus ojos de halcón en plano vuelo, el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Eren.

Me inclinó sobre la ventanilla abierta.

—¿Quieres? —me está ofreciendo de su bolsa de regaliz. Me siento obligado a coger uno para que no se sienta ofendida y me lo guardo en el bolsillo para la clase de Historia de primera hora.

Sé para lo que me ha llamado y desearía que se ahorrase las molestias. De verdad, la gente lleva todo el jodido invierno detrás de mi trasero. Sal de casa Eren, ven a una fiesta Eren, diviértete Eren. Me han llevado de sujetavelas al cine y a un concierto de una boyband. He tenido que ir de compras con Shasa y de restaurantes con mis padres. La gente a mi alrededor debe de creer que está en la obligación moral de hacer algo por mí, que soy una pobre alma en desgracia y que me tienen que arreglar la vida a base cogerme de la mano y darme palmadas en la espalda. Palmadas que muchas veces no sé interpretar. ¿Lástima? ¿Compasión? A veces he pillado a mi madre mirándome durante la cena, mientras se piensa que estoy amebado con la televisión, con cara de «pobre hijo mío». La puedo ver estrujarse las manos e intercambiar miradas con mi padre. Y me entran ganas de gritar, no estoy tan jodido como para que todo el mundo crea que tiene que hacer algo por mi.

Sólo estoy un poco torcido.

Así que voy a decirle a Annie que no hace falta que diga nada, que estoy bien, que se me ha pasado, que todo va como la seda, pero entonces me captura con sus ojos y sé que me debo callar porque es lo que se espera de mi. Cierras la boca y abres los oídos.

—No voy a darte la chapa.

No va a darme la chapa. Guay, respiro aliviado. Ella lo nota y hace algo mágico, que sólo ocurre una vez año y que es como un regalo para la gente que hemos presenciado el acontecimiento. Me sonríe, de medio lado, la comisura derecha alzada en un gesto que he tratado de imitar miles de veces frente al espejo.

—Dales a todos por culo. Y si necesitas ayuda, silba.

En ese momento el hocus pocus de Annie deja de hacer efecto porque ambos hemos escuchado cerrarse la puerta de mi casa, y el taconeo de las botas de Mikasa, farfullando sinsentidos sobre los exámenes. Le lanzó una rápida sonrisa a Annie y le doy las gracias con la boca pequeña, en voz baja. Tengo que mantener la compostura y sé que, si alzo la voz un poco más de lo debido, sonaré como un crío pequeño a punto de echarse a llorar.

 

En la cadena alimenticia de Trost hay una regla no escrita por la cual está de moda ir de progre, fumar y meterse con los escuálidos especímenes que se encuentran por debajo de tu nivel, justo a la altura de tu bota. La que usas para aplastar nucas.

Estoy en este Instituto porque era el que más cerca quedaba de casa el primer año que me inscribieron. Es una mole gigantesca, de ladrillo rojo con patina de color marrón-mierda y ventanas del tamaño de manos de gigantes. De no ser porque hay gente entrando y saliendo continuamente, este lugar podría ser el mejor escenario para una película de mansiones encantadas. La última vez que algo fue renovado o que alguien innovo en algo, corría el año mil ochocientos y pico, y el director todavía iba en pañales.

La selección natural hace que, por norma general, los adolescentes nos dividamos en grupos afines a nuestra causa. Tenemos a los fumetas, a los populares, a los nerds, a los del equipo de fútbol, a las animadoras, a los raritos —en su gran mayoría fans de Star Wars— y luego estamos todos los demás. En este último grupo tienen cabida los perdedores, las ovejas negras y los no tan fumetas, pero si ligeramente emporrados. Somos un grupo selecto de la mejor categoría social de este nuestro querido centro educativo.

Y yo tengo toda la fama y la gloria dentro de mi promoción. Gajes del oficio.

Connie camina a mi lado hablando sin parar, escupiendo palabras, emocionado porque su padre le ha prometido que si esta vez logra sacarse el carnet de conducir, tendrá reservada la caravana para el verano. Estamos en Enero pero eso no impide que Connie haga planes para Agosto.

—Yo no me meto en la sucia caravana de tu viejo.

Ese es Jean. De la clase de los ligeramente emporrados. Esta mañana lleva gafas de sol y una chaqueta de tela vaquera que le queda más corta de lo debido, arremangada por encima de los codos. En una de las mangas, como si se creyese que va de gansta por la vida, cuando no es más que otro perdedor, veo que abulta un paquete de tabaco.

Jean cree que mola. Lo cual es más cierto de lo que me gustaría admitir. Las causas de que tenga un nivel alto en el molometro social son varias, pero la principal de todas es que toca la guitarra en un grupo de rock de pacotilla, de los de garaje de padres estresados. Sorprendentemente, son lo suficientemente buenos como para haber tocado en algunos antros, un par de fiestas locales y dos o tres cumpleaños el año pasado. Dicen estar a la moda porque tienen una vocalista femenina y hoy en día eso es lo más, según las apreciaciones de Connie. Pero como Connie tiende a tener una opinión de todo y de nada, y estás oscilan entre molar nivel dios o apestar nivel presentadores del Club Disney, pues como que no valen ni un comino.

Mientras caminamos hacía nuestro encierro matutino, se hace el silencio detrás. Sasha está callada como una tumba, comiendo una burrada de caramelos de mora desde que se ha unido a nosotros a medio camino.

—Le ha bajado la regla. —nos informa Connie.

Jean pone cara de asqueado y se gira para estresarse con el planing de exámenes que hay colgado de la puerta de la clase. Casi puedo oírle pensar, y «mierda, mierda, oh mierda» es todo lo que hay en su cerebro en estos momentos. Creo que se acaba de percatar del examen matemáticas de la semana que viene.

Estoy a punto de entrar en el aula cuando se produce el momento incomodo de la mañana para el que llevaba preparándome desde que abrí los ojos en mi cama. El pasillo, lleno a rebosar, parece ralentizarse como en una película. La boca de Connie adquiere una mueca estúpida mientras sus labios boquean como los de un pez, super despacio, tan lento que hasta se podría considerar que un caracol es capaz de derrapar. Todo a mi alrededor fluctúa y, no sé si es que la teoría del caos ha hecho acto de presencia o que me ha sentado fatal el desayuno, pero el estómago se me encoge de anticipación en cuanto diviso a Armin por el pasillo. Sé que, pegado a él como una extensión de su brazo estará Marco Bodt. El Jesucristo con pecas.

Dios nos pille confesados si el muy cabrón no se ha puesto más guapo desde las vacaciones de Navidad.

Mi contemplación se va al traste en cuanto Jean chasquea varias veces los dedos delante de mi cara y mi cerebro va enganchando sucesivamente situaciones que no tienen nada que ver con Marco. Annie sonriendo, Sasha que tiene la regla, Mikasa y su psicología de manual barata, el nivel de molometro de Jean y la verborrea emocional de Connie.

—Puta mierda, Jaeger. ¿Podrías ser menos obvio?

—No le llega el riego sanguíneo para eso. —Connie se ríe y Sasha le mete un codazo que me duele hasta a mi. Me mira con una expresión que conozco muy bien, llevo viéndosela meses cada vez que el tema tabú sale del cofre de los malditos a joderme la existencia. Es la mirada que usa para decirme que esto apesta, que yo estoy podrido, que ella está podrida, que todos estamos podridos y que es 1999 y ya va siendo hora de tratar de... hacer algo con mi vida.

Mierda. Me dan ganas de pegarme de cabezazos contra la pared. 

 

Así que me estoy comiendo el regaliz de Annie en clase de Historia. La profesora, la Señora Reiss, nos ha puesto una película sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial y hace media hora que todo el mundo está dormitando en silencio, aprovechando que las luces están apagadas y que nadie tiene ganas de bromas a primera hora.

Y aquí estoy yo, observando con apatía la violencia desmedida a la que ya estamos acostumbrados gracias a la televisión y el cine. Somos una generación insensibilizada, nos metemos en nuestros refugios de hormigón a mirarnos el ombligo, tocar la guitarra en el aire y soñar despiertos con imposibles mientras nos compadecemos de nosotros mismos. Yo lo he hecho, excepto por lo de la guitarra de aire.

Mis autocompadecimientos tienen que ver con la pelota de papel que alguien me he tirado desde la distancia. Ya empezamos. La tengo agarrada en un puño, imaginándome las diversas posibilidades de burlas e insultos que contiene. Mis compañeros de clase no son muy ocurrentes, así que presuntamente habrán escrito un «chupapollas perdedor» o, los más habilidosos, habrán dibujado dos monigotes como dos truños, fornicando sobre algo que tendría que parecerse a una cama. Podría no molestarme en leer el contenido, podría tirarlo a la papelera al acabar la hora y fingir, como finjo con otras muchas cosas, que no ha pasado. Que estoy de vuelta de todo y que todo me resbala.

Abro el papel y leo.

Vaya, es... es un poema.

«Bajo el sol de la mañana, un pedo me tiré.

Y como quería cagar a gusto, en tu jeta yo pensé.

Con la polla por delante y el culo por detrás,

me espanto cuando te miro y pienso:

¡¿Me querrá violar?!»

Joder, que encima está bien escrito, con sus puntos, sus comas, sus acentos y todo. Podría enmarcarlo porque es hasta bonito, a su modo. No sé si es una declaración de amor o el tipo más ingenioso de la clase tratando de llamar mi atención. Así que opto por mirar el asiento de Jean y tragarme su guiño de ojos y el beso desde la distancia que me manda, frunciendo los labios todo lo que puede.

Hay días en que simplemente le odio, otras veces desearía poner mis manos alrededor de su cuello y apretar tanto que se le ponga la cara del color de una berenjena. Hay días en que detestarle se queda corto y mandarle a la mierda podría ser considerado un eufemismo. 

Plancho el papel arrugado sobre mi mesa y después lo dejó metido entre las páginas del libro de historia, frente a una fotografía de Winston Churchill, con buldog inglés incluido. La vida de ese perro tuvo que ser muy entretenida, seguro que hacia como el mío, meterse al cuarto de baño a hacerte compañía, tanto si estás sentado sobre la taza como duchándote o poniéndote pasta de dientes sobre un grano.

Jean se toma mi crisis existencial con un humor agrio y poco elocuente. No hemos hablado del tema desde que nos peleamos en Diciembre. Yo le puse un ojo morado y el me dejó un cardenal en la espalda que según Connie tenía la forma del estado de Carolina del Norte. Desde entonces hemos seguido tirando como siempre, o al menos intentándolo, pero es complicado. En nuestro caso siempre lo ha sido, condenados a no entendernos desde la primera vez que nos peleamos en primaria. Jean aún me guarda rencor porque le partí un diente.

Observo su espalda desde mi rincón, preguntándome que es exactamente lo que siempre me irrita tanto de él y nunca sé si es su actitud de chulo putas, lo enorme que tiene la boca, su sonrisa condescendiente o que los demás confían en él más de lo que nadie lo ha hecho en mi. En toda mi puta vida.

Enredo los brazos sobre mi pupitre y pienso que ese es precisamente uno de mis más grandes problemas. La gente siempre me dice que me desapego de los demás, que no soy gratis, que siempre hay que pagar por mi atención, por mi amistad, por mis palabras, que a veces estoy ausente y que nunca doy buenos consejos, ni escucho los de los demás. Que soy un gilipollas con más pelotas que cerebro y que no presto atención a los detalles.

Si hubiese prestado más atención hace meses, si me hubiese detenido a mirar más y a joder menos, creo que hubiese visto venir las cosas con anticipación y podría haberme preparado para el golpe. Pero no lo hice y por eso ahora todos los que no me conocían hasta la fecha, ahora si lo hacen.

Como la persona que me ha pintarrajeado la taquilla —van tres y seguimos contando— de naranja. Ahí está el chupapollas que he echado tanto en falta durante mis vacaciones de Navidad. Le doy un golpe a la puerta y suspiro, plantado en medio del pasillo, sintiendo como todos a mi alrededor caminan dedicándome miradas que van desde la pena o la burla, hasta el asco o la compasión. Y luego Mikasa quiere que siga adelante con mi vida y haga cosas productivas que me ayuden a salir del bache.

1998.

Un año de mierda.

¿1999?

Nada augura que este sea distinto del anterior.


	2. Enero II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Jean también estaba resultando ser un año flojo, pero parecía que las cosas se estaban empezando a poner interesantes.

El humo del cigarrillo se cuela por la ventana abierta. Sentado sobre la tapa del váter me doy cuenta de dos cosas: tengo un agujero impresionante en la camiseta, y no sé conformarme. Esto último no es malo, simplemente peligroso. Porque me hace querer cosas a las que no puedo aspirar y eso me frustra.

Hace un momento había en este cuarto de baño tres personas. Yo, escondido dentro del cubículo, con los pies recogidos sobre la taza y el mechero apretado en un puño, y dos chicos que entraron hablando de una fiesta a la que habían acudido la semana pasada. No sé nada de fiestas, pero si mucho de idiotas, como los que me rodean a diario. Hay dos clases de idiotas: los buenos o soportables y los nocivos o insoportables. Estos dos pertenecían a la segunda raza.

¿Por qué cojones estoy fumando? Ni yo mismo lo sé. De hecho, se suponía que lo había dejado. Nunca he sido un fumador empedernido, sólo un ocasional que se asoma, jode un rato y se va con el mechero a otra parte. Lo que ocurre es que hace años estaba de moda ir por ahí con los vaqueros rotos y el cigarrillo entre los dedos, tiritando la ceniza. Cogí la manía una mañana de primavera cuando me invitaron unos conocidos y de ahí pase a fumar cada vez que me juntaba en sociedad.

Fumar me hace pensar y así regreso al tema primordial de la mañana, que a veces no me sé conformar, y eso me lleva a complicarme la existencia de mil maneras diferentes, como las mil y una noches pero con puños en vez de cuentos. Yo siempre lo arreglo todo a hostias. Soy creyente de la Iglesia de la Hostia bien dada y a tiempo. Hay cosas que se curan a tortas, la idiotez no, pero espero que alguna vez encuentren un remedio.

Una cosa es aspirar y otra desear. Cuando aspiras es que ya estás haciendo algo para llegar a tu meta. Cuando deseas estás todavía en la línea de salida, como un perdedor total, mirando las estrellas, soñando que agitas varitas mágicas y todo se arregla. Bibidi Babidi Bu. 

Yo aspiro a una cosa en esta vida: vivir bien, de puta madre, tranquilo. Los bolsillos llenos, la cartera repleta y la palabra «persona» grabada en la nuca, en la piel, para que se vea. De hecho, planeo tatuarmela algún día de estos, para empezar eso del arduo camino para hacerme un hombre. Son chorradas existenciales que le he oído decir a mi padre todas las noches desde hace años. Todas. Está en modo bucle desde hace tiempo, reproduciendo la misma canción una y otra vez, y no se entera de que se ha quedado viejo, obsoleto, que es un modelo antiguo. Y yo soy el nuevo y estoy a tope. El es un ford viejo y rayado, y yo soy un mercedes nuevo y reluciente. Y estoy lleno de la mejor gasolina.

Lo que ocurre es que las cosas no me están saliendo últimamente como tendrían que salirme. 

—¿Jean? ¿Estás aquí?

Tsk. Abro la puerta. Estoy empezando a pensar que he convertido este cubículo en mi despacho y el retrete en mi trono. Parece que todo el mundo sabe que para encontrarme hay que venir primero aquí. Luego a la azotea y como última opción ir mirando aula por aula a ver si tienes suerte y estoy en alguna. Saltarse las clases es un arte que domino casi tan bien como tocar la guitarra y masturbarme. Que una cosa vaya antes que otra en mi lista es por algo...

—¿Y ese jersey? —le pregunto a Armin con el pitillo aún entre los dedos. Juro que en mi vida he visto jersey malva más hortera; tiene coderas, de esas de cuero que te pone mamá para que hinques bien los codos. Sé de algunas que tendrían que tener rodilleras en los pantalones, para hincar las rodillas y rezar, pero no precisamente por un aprobado en matemáticas.

—Un regalo de mi hermana.

Sus ojos están fijos en el cigarrillo que sujeto entre los dedos. No me está juzgando como los demás, como Annie, que arruga la nariz con asco porque dice que todas mis camisetas huelen a factoría y a cuadra, o Mikasa que se aparta sin discreción siempre después de que haya fumado. Tiene un detector de humos en la nariz, justo por debajo de la soberbia. No, Armin no juzga a nadie, sólo te mira y asiente, y escucha y en ocasiones dice cosas de inteligentes, de gente que piensa de verdad antes de hablar. Diría que incluso piensa demasiado para su propio bien, pero no soy quien para decirle nada.

En un acto reflejo estiro la mano con el pitillo en su dirección y, para mi genuina sorpresa, Armin ha aceptado mi ofrecimiento y le está dando una calada. Arruga los ojos, frunce los labios de manera graciosa y se ahoga con el humo, devolviendo en seguida el cigarrillo, con lagrimas en los bordes de los ojos.

—Horrible.

—Lo sé. —contesto tras dar una última calada antes de aplastar el cigarrillo contra la pared y tirarlo a la papelera, rellena de pañuelos de papel y restos de comida.

—Pero te lo has fumado.

Me encojo de hombros antes de enjuagarme la boca con agua y desenvolver un chicle de menta. Le doy otro a Armin y le veo mascarlo a través del espejo, preguntándome que hace un chaval como este juntándose con nosotros, especialmente con un perdedor como Eren. ¿Cuántos años llevamos conociéndonos? Seguro que más de diez, desde el colegio. Lo que ocurre es que Armin y yo jugamos en ligas diferentes. En clase él se sienta delante y yo detrás. Él va por ahí con jerseys malvas con coderas y yo llevo chaquetas vaqueras y de cuero. Él te resuelve una ecuación con los ojos cerrados y yo... en el mejor de los casos yo identifico de que va el problema de matemáticas y pongo cara de saber de que esta hablando el profesor.

—¿Querías algo?

—Ah, eso... —se rasca la nuca nervioso y suspira. —Marco y yo vamos a hacer un grupo de estudio para matemáticas y lengua con Connie, y...

—Vamos, que ha sido idea de Connie ¿no? Es un aprovechado, no le sigas el juego.

—¿Quieres unirte?

Oh, Armin, El Mesías Salvador, siempre viniendo a sacarnos las castañas del fuego por voluntad propia. Si digo que no, suspendo matemáticas seguro, lo que no veo es eso de hacer un grupo de estudio con Connie y, posiblemente Eren. Una cosa es aguantar la verborrea de Connie, vale, eso puedo hacerlo si hay suficiente comida y cerveza cerca, pero otra cosa es aguantar de una a tres horas a Jaeger con cara de cachorro en su primer celo, mirando con ojos brillantes a Marco Bodt como si fuese la octava maravilla, la quintaesencia de la belleza, blah, blah, blah...Tsk, estoy tan desesperado con el tema de las matemáticas que termino aceptando porque no quiero conformarme con un cero bien redondo, hecho con compás.

A veces me dan ganas de decirle a Armin que es tan bueno que resulta tonto, pero tonto de remate porque cualquiera podría aprovecharse de él de cien formas distintas y, sin embargo, nadie lo hace porque todo el mundo le considera algo así como un colega medio hermano, medio gurú al que le deben favores a paladas. Y encima se los devuelven. A mi nadie me debe favores, pero porque procuro no deberlos yo. Algo bueno habré aprendido de mi viejo.

Mientras caminamos de regreso a clase se nos acerca mucha gente, todos hablan con Armin.

—Joder, si que eres popular ¿no?

A juzgar por el gesto de desconcierto que tiene en la cara me doy cuenta de que no tiene ni idea, de que no ha contado como yo el número de personas que se han acercado a él en un trayecto de menos de diez minutos, plus todos aquellos que le han saludado alegremente, como si todos fuesen una feliz pandilla con flores en el pelo. Son niños flor en su mayoría, chavales que parece que se levantan pensando que el universo es de mantequilla y queso, y que giran alrededor los unos de los otros en su propio mundo. Como Armin.

—Será por las tutorías y eso...

Cuando está nervioso hace eso, se lleva la mano a la nuca y la masejea despacio, por debajo del nacimiento del cuero cabelludo, como si estuviese buscando el valor perdido o las palabras que no le salen por la boca en ocasiones. A veces me lleva por el camino de la amargura que no sea capaz de terminar una conversación conmigo, o con muchos, me da igual, es frustrante tratar de tejer una comunicación con alguien que te mira a los ojos tres de cada cinco veces porque las dos sobrantes está muy ocupado en no mostrar lo que realmente piensa.

En cuanto se acercan dos personas más a saludar me sigo alejando por el pasillo, demasiado ocupado en tararear algo que me ha venido a la mente acerca de personas que tienen un hippy en el corazón, nadando feliz entre chocolate y azúcar.

—¡Jean!

Me giro una sola vez y esta vez me está mirando a los ojos.

—Nos vemos el viernes, en mi casa.

Asiento y me preparo para enfrentarme a la clase de Literatura, aún estoy tratando de comprender la simbología oculta de Hamlet, y lo único que tengo claro es que todo el embrollo se habría terminado si los personajes de Shakespeare follasen más y no supiesen como empuñar un arma.

Además, yo me habría tirado a Ofelia.

 

 

—Lo digo en serio ¿vale? Están hablando de coños.

—¡Venga ya! Es maría.

—¡Que no, joder, que son coños! Te lo digo yo. —Connie golpea el aire con un puño y empieza a silbar en mi dirección, con los labios fruncidos, como un pato retrasado. Vamos, chaval, puedes silbar mejor que eso. Me hago de rogar hasta que oigo como Reiner empieza a chasquear los dedos, como si estuviese llamando a un maldito camarero y me vuelvo con el ceño fruncido.

Ambos se están riendo. La gorra de Connie le tapa media frente mientras menea la cabeza y sigue con la discusión, que ni se de que va, ni me importa. Estoy trabajando, currando, ganándome los cuartos o como quieras llamarlo y lo que menos necesito en estos momentos es a estos dos idiotas en la tienda, orbitando a mi alrededor, hablando de música a gritos.

—Vamos, Jean. ¿Tú que dices?

Dejo caer la caja con los tarros de pepinillos sobre las otras tres que he apilado y los fulmino con la mirada. No sirve de nada mandarlos a la mierda porque les resbala. Reiner está manoseando un cigarrillo que parece a punto de deshacerse. Está con el mono encima, quiere dejarlo y no puede porque cada vez que piensa en prescindir de la nicotina le entran sudores fríos, y se estresa lo suficiente como para pasarse el día entero enfadado, entonando canciones rock de la época de nuestros abuelos.

Connie se pone a tararear mientras chasquea los dedos y se mueve cual epiléptico, tratando de seguir el ritmo en su cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Reiner bufar y reírse.

—Movin' to the country, Gonna eat a lot of peaches....tarararara...ba-bum, ba-bum...Millions of peaches, peaches for me. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Peaches, The Presidents of the United States of America. De hace tres años ¿Qué pasa con ella? — A lo mejor, si les sigo el rollo se quedan contentos y se van antes de que regrese el encargado y vuelva a ver a estos dos vagos paseándose por los pasillos como si nada, robando chocolatinas y latas de coca-cola mientras le espantan a los clientes.

—¿De qué va, de melocotones de verdad, coños, maría o ninjas?

—Ni idea. —cojo una enorme caja de cartón llena de compresas. —Preguntale a Chris Ballew.

—¿Y ese quien es?

Connie sabe lo mismo de música que de física cuántica, es decir, nada. A veces le doy el beneficio de la duda porque, a pesar de no saber diferenciar ni los acordes, tiene buen oído para captar canciones buenas, de las que salen en radios oscuras y mancilladas, de esas que no ven la luz del sol en MTV ni de coña. Bueno, algunas sí, pero no todas. De hecho, Peaches de The Presidents es una canción que me gusta mucho, caray, Reiner y yo la hemos tocado alguna vez, pero no suena bien con la voz grave y baja de Reiner y peor con la bocina que tengo atascada en la garganta. A Petra no le gusta, dice que es sexista de formas en las que es mejor no ahondar. Así que, desde que ella es la cantante de nuestro grupo, Peaches es una de las canciones que se ha quedado dentro del cajón desastre junto a otras de Spin Doctors o Smashing Pumpkins. De hecho, nuestro repertorio de versiones ha cambiado drásticamente y todavía no estoy del todo convencido de que eso sea bueno, de que nos esté beneficiando.

—¡Mierda, tu jefe! ¡Nos vemos!

Connie sale corriendo justo cuando el señor Copper abre la puerta y es arrollado. Mi jefe trata de arrancarle la gorra de la cabeza mientras le grita insultos. Reiner se escabulle con cierta elegancia y ambos sacuden las manos en mi dirección para despedirse antes de enfilar calle arriba, posiblemente vayan a la tienda de discos o a la de donuts, a molestar a Sasha mientras se hinchan a dulces y batidos. Capullos.

—Jean. Te lo advierto. Que sea la última vez que veo a esos delincuentes en la tienda. ¿Me oyes?

—Si, Señor Copper. —respondo con monotonía mientras sigo reponiendo las estanterías y en mi mente en lo único que pienso es en dejar este trabajo y largarme de una vez, terminar el Instituto para darle el gusto a mis abuelos, coger la guitarra y poner carretera de por medio entre esta ciudad gris y amoratada y yo. Luego se me pasa el sofoco mental y me doy cuenta de que no tengo donde ir, porque eso de que un guitarrista mediocre llegue a una gran ciudad, entregue por ahí una maqueta medio cruda y que le lluevan ofertas, sólo pasa en las películas. Así que, estaré cosido al costado de este sitio, sino de por vida, al menos otros cinco, tal vez diez, años más.

Menuda mierda.

—¡Eh!

La voz de Petra suena como melocotón en almíbar y contrasta con su falda de flecos marrón que no conjunta de ninguna manera con la camiseta de The Smith, de un concierto al que fue su padre, ni la chaqueta larga de grandes hombreras que parece que le haya robado a un hermano mayor.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Venir a recogerte. —se cuelga de mi brazo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y siento, rozándose contra mi ropa, el contorno de sus pechos. Joder... que va otra vez sin sujetador, y eso me mata porque sus tetas emanan calor y no puedo evitar imaginarme como se verían ahuecadas dentro de las palmas de mis manos, descansando tranquilamente después de una intensa sesión de sexo.

Mientras caminamos y hablamos de mi asco de día, y de su visita a un nuevo local que promete, voy sonriendo poco a poco, adormeciendo mi mala leche de hoy por el llamado efecto Petra. Pon una chica como ella en tu vida y de repente habrá un arco iris al final de cada oscuro callejón. Y aunque parezca manido y ñoño, es verdad. Es lo que pasa cuando un día descubres que bebes los vientos hasta emborracharte por alguien como Petra.

Antes de entrar en la tienda de donuts, nos detenemos un momento junto al semáforo para que pueda volver a atrase el cordón de la bota. Desde mi posición observo las suaves hondas de su cabello y me pregunto como algunos pueden llegar a escribir canciones sólo con ese pensamiento, acerca de pelos, no sé, ojos, lunares, seguro que hay canciones acerca de la forma de decir «te quiero» por parte de una chica.

Se endereza y, antes de alejarse hacía la puerta del local, se pone de puntillas dentro de sus feas botas y me besa justo en la comisura de los labios. Me quedo gilipollas total y tardo más de la cuenta en entrar dentro de la tienda, donde Connie le lanza trozos de galleta a Eren, Sasha se afana detrás de la barra, junto a su padre, y Petra ya esta saludando a Reiner, con una mano sobre su brazo y la otra robando los dulces que otros han pedido para ellos.

Desear y Aspirar. Aspiro a ser músico, a vivir de ello y a largarme de aquí, por eso curro en esa tienda que huele siempre a fregasuelos y aguanto al Señor Copper. Hasta hace no mucho deseaba a Petra, pero creo que ahora, desde poco antes de Navidad he empezado a creerme que lo mismo también puedo empezar a aspirar a algo con ella porque, como ya he señalado antes, a mi no me va lo de conformarme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Aclaratoria: La canción sobre la que están discutiendo Reiner y Connie es un éxito de 1996 llamado Peaches del grupo estadounidense The Presidents of the United States of America, que, aunque no volvieron a cosechar el éxito que tuvieron con este hit, han proseguido con una interesante carrera en el mundo del rock alternativo.
> 
> Os dejo el link al videoclip para que podáis escucharla: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvAnQqVJ3XQ 
> 
> Por lo demás decir que haré un poco de spam, como siempre. Si hay alguien interesado en rolear, que sepáis que tengo un foro y, aunque no esta muerto, tenemos pocos usuarios y estamos buscando más. Dejo el link por si hay alguien interesado.
> 
> http://hellguns.foroactivo.com/
> 
> Un saludo y hasta la semana que viene. Probablemente entre el viernes y el Domingo suba otra capítulo.


	3. Enero III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin quiere dejar de ser tan sensato. ¿Podrá lograrlo?

—¿Podrías intentar ir?

La cuestión está en el «podrías intentar». Mi hermana sabe que podría, pero no lo voy a hacer, sencillamente porque no tengo ninguna motivación real y no imaginaria para hacerlo. Podría tratar de mentirme a mi mismo, y a ella, ducharme, vestirme e ir colgado del brazo de mi hermana hasta la fiesta. Podría, pero no quiero.

Me tumbo boca arriba sobre la cama de Petra y dejo caer el cómic sobre mi rostro, con los brazos extendidos y las piernas separadas.

—¿Armin?

—Mmmm...

—Se te va a pasar el arroz.

Levanto el cómic y la miro con las cejas enarcadas. No entiendo su concepto de «pasarse el arroz». Está sentada delante del espejo que tiene sobre el escritorio, aplicándose rímel con cara de concentración suprema y al mismo tiempo estúpida, porque parece que está boqueando con los labios como un pez fuera del agua, y los ojos muy abiertos, mirando hacía arriba. No sé como lo hace para maquillarse, si la mayor parte del tiempo lo hace sin mirarse al espejo.

—Depende del punto de vista. —le explico mientras giro la cabeza y miro los posters que decoran su habitación. El cubil de mi hermana es un altar musical donde predominan grupos ingleses con cantantes de cara iracunda o muy triste. También hay uno de David Bowie en el que parece un camaleón que ha sobrevivido a un choque con un arco iris. Es el único que me gusta de esta gran amalgama de nombres que desconozco y caras insulsas. Cualquiera que no fuese un ávido consumidor de música se sentiría agobiado en su leonera. Petra se califica a su misma como una groupie elitista y una gourment barata. Tampoco entiendo estos conceptos —como lo de que se me pase el arroz— pero no quiero que trate de explicármelo porque se pone abstracta y metafísica, y terminará hablando de cosas que se me escapan en su totalidad porque habitamos ondas diferentes.

—Mi punto de vista... —retoma la conversación y yo no puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. —...es que no puedes vivir eternamente enclaustrado en tu concha.

Ahí vamos. Su tema favorito, que digo favorito, su pasión. Necesita criticar mi estilo de vida para poder sobrevivir. Me estoy levantando discretamente de la cama, dispuesto a huir de allí, de hecho estoy junto a la puerta, como todo un ninja, cuando noto que me agarra del brazo. Se acabo, estoy condenado.

Hay momentos en esta vida que son memorables, y luego esta todo lo demás, lo que sobra, como los monólogos de Petra. El quid de la cuestión es que, por ser mi hermana mayor, piensa que tiene el derecho moral de enseñarme el camino de la vida, de guiarme como Rafiki guiaba a Simba o Yoda a Luke. Cree que tiene que hacerlo porque sino, mi vida como adolescente caducará un día de estos y...

—...y luego te arrepentirás de no haber hecho todo eso. Armin ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Mhm. —finjo con todo mi corazón y mi alma que me han llegado muy hondo sus palabras, que me voy a pensar eso de salir más, de hacer algún viaje, de ver más cosas que este apestoso barrio —no huele tan mal, en serio que no, sólo cuando no recogen la basura— y de disfrutar de los mejores años de mi vida. En estos momentos lo único que quiero es que termine de pintarse la cara, ponerse la ropa, porque no creo que quiera ir en un pijama de Punki Brewster a una fiesta neo-noséquecuantos, y salga por la puerta de casa, que seguro que Reiner lleva ya veinte minutos fuera, esperándola en el coche.

—Te acuerdas de que Reiner no es tu chófer personal, ¿verdad?

—¡Mierda!

Según suelta el taco me comienzo a reír porque se ha puesto roja, puedo ver como le arden las orejas. Podrá llevar camisetas de The Cure o Depeche Mode, podrá ir por ahí con unas medías rotas o unas botas muy sucias, pero le pueda dar algo, como no sé, ¿un infarto? si dice un taco en voz alta. Además, y muy sinceramente, debajo de todo ese aspecto de liberal revolucionaria, de chica inteligente pero avanzada, Petra todavía es muy adolescente, aunque no lo parezca y además es un poco repipí, aunque me sienta mal por pensar eso de mi hermana.

Quince minutos después ha salido por la puerta de casa, por fin. «¡Que te lo pases bien con la tele!» me ha dicho antes de sacudir ambas manos e ir corriendo hasta el coche. Por la ventana del asiento trasero veo asomar una gorra de lana —Connie, seguro— y un nido de pelos despeinados con gomina —Jean, nadie más se peina así— antes de que Reiner arranque el coche y les pierda de vista al doblar la esquina.

Mis padres están en el salón, delante del televisor, embebidos por una película que tiene aspecto de ser estúpida y melodramática a partes iguales, ni siquiera reconozco a los actores. Mis padres son de esas personas que hablan y comentan la película según van sucediendo los acontecimientos. Ellos se enteran de todo, tú de nada. Mi padre tiene el brazo estirado sobre el respaldo del sofá y veo como sus dedos se enredan en el tirante del sostén rojo que lleva mamá. Ugh, noche especial.

—¿Te vas a dormir ya? —me pregunta mi madre mientras estoy subiendo las escaleras.

—Si, estoy cansando.

—De acuerdo. Asegúrate que tu hermana no se ha vuelto a dejar la ventana abierta y la luz encendida, por favor.

Creo firmemente que no iré al infierno por mentir a mis padres. Me han enseñado que, al menos que sea del tamaño del sol, las mentiras se perdonan con el tiempo y el olvido. Además, no es como si fuesen a enterarse que les miento, al menos no en mucho tiempo.

Podría haber salido como uno más por la puerta de casa, decir que iba a casa de Eren a ver una película o a casa de cualquier otra persona a pasar la noche, pero entonces mi madre me habría pedido el número de teléfono de los padres de esa otra persona, o habría llamado a la madre de Eren para charlar y todo se habría descubierto.

Petra puede salir de noche porque es Petra, es decir, tiene veinte años, trabaja —o al menos ella lo llama trabajo— estudia —algo— y supuestamente ha demostrado que tiene cierta responsabilidad. Hay que añadir que además a mi padre le cae muy bien Reiner, pero sólo Reiner, y que por eso no pone malas caras cuando viene a buscarla para salir por la noche. Creo que piensan que todavía es virgen y que, cuando ella y los chicos tienen conciertos, cantan éxitos sacados de un coro religioso. Eso o se mienten el uno al otro para olvidarse de que en realidad Petra no está haciendo nada de provecho. Supongo que yo soy su semilla germinada buena, y por eso mismo les miento. Yo no puedo salir por la noche a menos que vaya a casa de los Bodt o de los Jaeger, pero preferiblemente de los Bodt porque, aunque Mikasa les caiga bien, mi madre sigue mirando a Eren como al delincuente que le destrozó a los nueve años sus geranios. En realidad media culpa fue mía, pero ambos convenimos que era mejor callarse esa parte por si traía desastres irrefrenables a mi existencia. De hecho, puedo decir con total sinceridad, que ni me han castigado nunca, ni les he dado ningún disgusto a mis padres. Porque me conviene y porque no hay razón para incumplir este silencioso y no hablado trato entre nosotros. 

Por eso mismo sé que no mirarán dentro de mi cuarto en toda la noche y que me dejaran dormir hasta las once y más allá. Y mientras ellos disfrutan de su noche de viernes especial, yo estoy usando la trepadora para descender por la pared donde está mi ventana. En la esquina me espera Marco, sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras me saluda con la mano.

—¿Todo guay?

—Todo guay. —contesto a su sonrisa con otra sonrisa y nos marchamos a pie hacía el centro comercial que hay pasado el Instituto y la Piscina Municipal. Dos pardillos sin carnet de conducir. Los padres de Marco creen que está con un grupo de estudio, un viernes noche. Superan a mis padres en cuanto a crédulos.

 

  
—Cree que estoy echando a perder mi adolescencia. —bufo entre bocado y bocado de la hamburguesa doble de queso que me estoy comiendo.

—No es verdad. —Me encanta que Marco esté de mi parte en esto. —Sólo estás siendo sensato, eso es todo. Tienes otras prioridades.

Mi hamburguesa se detiene frente a mi boca y miro a Marco de hito en hito. Está ahí sentado, tan feliz de haberse escabullido de noche a comer hamburguesas, ver películas en horario nocturno y tratar de jugar en los recreativos. No nos mintamos, somos dos nerds de la calaña más empollona posible tratando de jugar a ser los chicos malos. Y es triste, lo sé, lo comprendo, pero me cuesta aceptarlo a veces. No es que no sea feliz con estas escapadas y que no me encante colarnos en la sesión adulta de películas de terror. Disfruto mucho yendo por la calle codo a codo con Marco, pero a veces... en fin, cuando Marco dices cosas como esas, que soy sensato y que tengo otras prioridades, me pregunto cuando dejaré de tener tantas prioridades por encima de mi.

Me gusta estudiar, tengo una mente que disfruta siendo alimentada y una curiosidad tremenda, y en general me siento satisfecho con mi vida y mis proyectos, pero... pero a veces oigo la voz de Jean en mi cabeza parloteando sobre como nos ponemos debajo los unos de los otros, lo materialista que se está volviendo esta sociedad y que, en general, no disfrutamos plenamente de nada. A veces tengo la sensación de que yo soy el reflejo perfecto del ejemplo del que habla Jean.

—¿Y no estás a veces harto de ser tan sensato?

La cara de Marco es todo un poema. Me está mirando como si ahora mismo tuviese un par de antenas verdes asomando por mi frente. Veo genuina sorpresa en su cara y desconcierto, como si no comprendiese porque le estoy preguntando esto.

—Para nada. —se encoge de hombros y sigue comiendo su hamburguesa mientras da cuenta de una pepsi. Si, una pepsi.

Suspiro, en ocasiones pienso que Marco es la persona más simple que he conocido en toda mi vida. Es muy bueno en los estudios y tiene buena cabeza para memorizar los mejores diálogos de las películas de terror. Es muy amable con todos y no sería capaz de criticar a nadie, bueno, normalmente no es capaz, después de todo tenemos nuestros límites. A veces es tan simple que, aún después de la tragicomedia de antes de Navidad —toda aquella bola de paja gigante que se amontonó alrededor de Eren— aún después de la cara de culpable absoluto de Eren y de sus ojos de carnero degollado, es, con bastante probabilidad, la única persona de nuestro inefable Instituto que no sabe que Eren ha perdido la cabeza por él. No, de lo único que se ha dado cuenta es de que Eren siempre sabe cuando le han salido más pecas. Al parecer ahora ha sido en la nuca.

—Pues yo si lo estoy.

—¿Por qué? —me pregunta perplejo. —¿Es que tienes algún problema?

Oh. Por. Dios. Esto era lo que me faltaba para terminar de echarme encima la última palada de tierra. Aquí yace Armin, que a los diecisiete años murió tras una vida normal pero algo insulsa, siendo el mayor sensato de la Historia. Un curriculum vital brillante. Tal vez pueda servir en algún futuro como pisapapeles en la oficina de un contable, quien sabe.

—No quiero ir a fiestas como Petra. —me exalto un poco y ahora estoy hablando algo más alto de lo debido. —No quiero ser como Connie, o Eren, o... bueno, definitivamente no quiero ser como ellos ¿Vale? No soy como ellos, pero... a veces quiero hacer, no sé, alguna locura.

Ya está, lo he confesado. Lo he negado tres veces hoy, como Pedro negó a Cristo, y al final quien me ha visto y quien me ve, lo he confesado en voz alta frente a la persona que menos lo va a entender del mundo entero.

Le veo dejar su hamburguesa de lado, despacio. Mala señal, se avecina tormenta en forma de sermón divino. Tendría que haberme callado.

—Estás pasando por una crisis.

—Oh, señor...Marco.

Dejo caer los brazos sobre la mesa de la hamburguesería y entierro la cara entre ellos, sacudiendo la cabeza una y otra vez.

—Lo bueno es que tiene solución. —prosigue. Sé por como lo ha dicho que está sonriendo. —Lo único que tienes que hacer es cometer una locura, o varias. ¿Por qué no haces una lista? Podría hasta ser divertido.

¿Podría? Ni siquiera ha contemplado la opción, ya da por hecho de que, si hago una lista de locuras que quiero cometer y las realizo, me aburriré, porque yo soy Armin, el chico más sensato del mundo. Yupi, que me den el título ya y acabamos en seguida. 

—Hazlo.

Me anima tanto, y tantas veces que al final arranco varias servilletas del servilletero metálico, le pido un bolígrafo a una camarera cansada y aburrida, y empiezo a garabatear con rapidez. Ni siquiera tengo que pensar mucho antes de tener una lista completa de diez, doce...quince cosas que considero locuras y que me gustaría probar.

Le entrego las servilletas a Marco y me quedó mirándole, esperando sus reacciones. Ahora mismo está rojo como un farolillo. Carraspea antes de devolverme las servilletas. Se muerde el labio inferior y al final se ríe, ambos nos reímos porque sabemos los dos a que nos estamos refiriendo; a lo primero que hay escrito sobre la servilleta número uno —si, las he numerado en los bordes— y que reza así: «Perder la virginidad antes de terminar mi último año de Instituto».

—Ahora sólo te queda llevarlo todo a cabo. —alza las cejas un par de veces, de una manera muy cómica que no le pega para nada, y se mete la pajita entre los labios para terminarse la pepsi justo después de haberse tirado un eructo y pedirme perdón.

Menos mal que no hemos hablado de lo otro, de con quien sabemos ambos que me gustaría perder la virginidad.

 

  
Eren empuja la puerta con demasiada fuerza y entra mientras sigue hablando sin parar. Tiene un mal día, se ve por la forma en la que frunce el ceño —más de lo habitual— y como camina; las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y los hombros caídos y echados hacía delante. Es lo que Sasha llama su postura de cavernicola deprimido, una mezcla poco homogénea entre un pintor existencialista y un fan de los Rolling que se ha quedado sin concierto. 

La tienda está vacía, como siempre. La única alma humana presente es Bert, Berthold, aposentado sobre una banqueta detrás del viejo mostrador, leyendo cómics, como siempre, mientras en el reproductor de cintas suena Elton John, como siempre. La gente que trabaja en esta tienda es de costumbres fijas: siempre llegan tarde a trabajar, abren cuando les apetece y tienen una organización de los productos que no podría solucionar ni el mejor archivista de la historia. Aquí dentro huele a tabaco, ambientador de vainilla y patatas fritas.

Los discos se amontonan unos detrás de otros en cajones de madera, no están por orden alfabético, ni por género, así que resulta increíble preguntar por algo en concreto y que Berthold salga de detrás del mostrador, camine muy seguro de si mismo hacía uno de los cajones y te extraiga el vinilo a la primera. Decíamos que Marco tenía una buena memoria para los diálogos de las películas, Berthold va más allá.

En realidad, y pese a que parece lo contrario, sólo lleva trabajando aquí tres meses. La tienda es de su tío, que tenía antes un Bar. De ahí vienen todos estos vinilos, los casettes y algunos cd's. Todo lo demás, inclusive los afiches de conciertos, es merchandising original acumulado durante años y años por la familia de Berthold. Músicos de esos que se dice de pura cepa, de los que llevan el arte en la sangre.

—Hola Bert.

Me devuelve el saludo alzando una sola mano, sin molestarse en apartar la vista del cómic ni un segundo. Sé que es: Predicador, desde aquí puedo ver que en la portada sale Caraculo.

—...es que no lo entiendo, osea; ¿Qué coño ha pasado con el «vive y deja vivir»? ¿eh?

Las manos de Eren vuelan de vinilo en vinilo y de cinta en cinta sin parecer muy interesado. De vez en cuando extrae algún disco, pero no lo mira realmente, sólo echa un vistazo rápido a la portada y lo vuelve a dejar en su sitio. No quiero sonar insensible o egoísta, pero en estos momentos no puede importarme menos las quejas de Eren, llevo escuchándole hablar más de una hora, echando pestes de todo y de todos, y vale, si, de acuerdo, comprendo que lo está pasando mal —francamente mal— pero la verdad es que creo que en estos momentos tiene problemas más graves que los cuatro energúmenos de siempre y sus pintadas de colores.

Me alejo hacía el mostrador y Eren me sigue más por inercia que por tener ganas. Hago unas rápidas presentaciones, pero no sabría decir si Bert y Eren se han caído o no bien. Uno de ellos sigue leyendo con pasión incontenida, escondiéndose a si mismo y a su timidez detrás de las hojas del cómic, y el otro tiene cara de estar chupando limones agrios. 

—Bert. ¿Quieres que traiga unos donuts?

Hay alguien junto a la puerta. Tanto Eren como yo nos giramos a mirar al mismo tiempo.

—Tengo yo aquí, Levy.

Levy es todo negro y tatuajes. Es piercings, botas de cuero y una delgadez que asoma por debajo de un jersey holgado, a rayas rojas y negras. Es eyerline y cigarrillo entre los labios. Nos mira como si nos estuviese perdonando la vida, como si mi presencia y la de Eren estuviese ensuciando su templo. Tiene las uñas de las manos pintadas de negro y tantas pulseras de cuero que no puedo diferenciar unas de otras. Hola Niño de Nunca Jamás.

Me giro lentamente porque me incomoda que nos halla echado esa mirada, y veo en el proceso los ojos de Eren. Mirada dilatada y confusa, como si alguien acabase de darle una colleja y él estuviese seguro no haber hecho nada para merecerla. Tiene cara de «pellizcame», y hazlo fuerte.

Levy también está mirando a Eren, una ceja alzada. Exhala el humo del cigarrillo hacía un lado y, a pesar de no ser mi tipo para nada, he de decir que jamás había visto a nadie fumar de una manera tan obscena. Describiría el momento como mantener relaciones sexuales con el tabaco.

—Oye... —le habla directamente a Eren, cuyas orejas están rojas y parece sofocado. —...¿no eres tú el chico de la mamada aquella?

La cara de Eren comienza a arder como un volcán en plena explosión y yo, lo único que puedo hacer es suspirar resignado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Aclaratoria: Quiero suponer que todos o muchos de los nombres de grupos y solistas que he mencionado en este capítulo son conocidos por la mayoría de vosotros. Puede que no sea así con The Preacher (Predicador) una increíble serie de cómics que empezó su andadura en 1995 y que tuvo entre sus protagonistas a Caraculo.
> 
> Wikipedia Here -- https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Predicador_(historieta)
> 
> Caraculo Here -- http://www.hellofriki.com/comics/criticas-comics/2014/12/21/critica-predicador-dixie-fried-enemigos-amables-amigos-canallas/ El guaperas del medio, por si no ha quedado claro.
> 
> Deciros que nos vemos el fin de semana que viene. De nuevo subiré el capítulo entre el viernes y el domingo, aunque no puedo especificar que día, ni a que hora.
> 
> Voy a hacer un FicFest hasta fin de año, si alguien se quiere animar y enviarme sus propuestas, las reglas y los fandoms están detallados en esta página de mi tumblr: http://shyberian.tumblr.com/FicFest%202015


	4. Enero IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definición de cagada, y definición de cagarla. No es lo mismo.

Etiquetas. Mientras Mikasa empuja el carro de la compra, yo voy mirando las etiquetas de los productos. Como mamá está obsesionada con los alimentos bajos en sal, grasa y azúcar, hay determinados productos que tienen la entrada vetada en mi casa. Entre ellos los donuts, las galletas de mantequilla o el fiambre que no sea de pavo. Es un infierno, pero al menos es temporal hasta la vez siguiente que mamá vuelva ponerse a trabajar en un proyecto, le pase la autoridad de la compra a mi padre, y vuelva a haber cerveza, cortezas de cerdo y rosquillas en la despensa.

Hasta entonces miraré con añoranza las bolsas de patatas fritas como si mi existencia entera dependiera de ellas.

—Ve a por compresas.

—No, ve tú.

—Ve tú, que yo voy por la leche.

Así que ahora estoy en el pasillo de las compresas, rodeado de alas, tampones, compresas de noche, de día, pañales para adultos... Vaya, que sorpresa, han colocado la sección de preservativos y lubricantes al lado de la de pañales ultra absorbentes para bebés de hasta dos meses. O alguien trataba de ser gracioso o ha tenido un patinazo y quiere advertir a los demás. También puede ser la estrategia comercial mejor llevada a cabo en Costco en toda su existencia.

Agarro la primera bolsa de compresas que encuentro y me doy la vuelta.

—¿Sabes que esas son para pequeñas perdidas de orina? Lo pone en el paquete.

—Joder...¿y cuáles cojo?

Sasha agarra unas que vienen en una caja roja y las empuja contra mi pecho. Parece que está intentando triturar con los dientes el chupachups de manzana que tiene en la boca.

—Yo uso esas, son muy absorbentes y no parece que lleves puesto un pañal de adultos.

Se me une en mi periplo por la tienda en busca de mi hermana. Mientras caminamos vamos intercambiando información de importancia suprema; que películas estrenan este viernes en el cine, los nuevos donuts que su padre traerá a la tienda en breve o las ventajas que dice que tiene el llevar un sujetador deportivo por encima de cualquier otro.

—Corres y no te van botando como globos llenos de agua. Cualquiera que tenga tetas debería probarlo. —Hace un gesto para indicar como se mueven los pechos de las chicas al correr.

Quiero recordarle que sólo las mujeres tienen tetas pero entonces me acuerdo del tío de Connie, el que pesa más de ciento diez kilos y que parece que se acaba de hacer un implante de pechos hace poco. Vale, sí, los hombres con determinada obesidad también pueden desarrollar domingas. Me vale pene como animal de compañía.

Hablar con Sasha es guay. No hay otra forma de describirlo. Si alguien acuñase una palabra para definir lo que viene a ser una conversación sin presiones, eufemismos y pretensiones, tendría que incluirla en un diccionario al lado de una foto de Sasha Blouse. Sería un buen homenaje, algo que contarle a tus nietos; «ey, chavales, la cara de vuestra abuela sale en el diccionario». Todo es perfecto hasta que Sasha se auto programa, se resetea como un Dell, y acciona el modo de «me acabo de acordar que soy una chica y tengo una misión que cumplir en la vida». Entonces me mira por el rabillo del ojo, como lo está haciendo ahora mismo, y me da un codazo que duele porque tiene más fuerza que yo.

—Me han contado lo de la cagada en la tienda de discos.

—Define cagada. —le contesto mientras escojo algún paquete de galletas de chocolate. Hay unas en forma de Motoratones a las que no me puedo resistir. Terminan debajo del brazo que sujeta el paquete de compresas rojo. No quiero hablar del tema, pero necesito hablar del tema, pero no quiero, pero sé que debería. Me hallo inmerso en una paradoja existencial.

—Cagada es cuando el Universo entero decide putearte más veces del cupo mensual asignado. —me explica mientras esta cogiendo galletas, y abriendo la caja y comiéndoselas por el morro. No le digo nada porque se encogerá de hombros y me dirá que ya que va a pagarlas no pasa nada por probar la mercancía. Para ella todo es mercancía, en plan shady, como estuviésemos envueltos en negocios turbios de compra-venta ilegal de reposteria todos los días. 

Le cuento, en un relato largo lleno de onomatopeyas y epopeyas, como el tío más sexy de toda la ciudad, al que acababa de ver por primera vez en mi vida, y que tiene un increíble tatuaje de un grupo de pájaros alzando el vuelo, ese tío, un tío que podría ser míster «american dark» del mes, o del año, me ha reconocido por el asunto de la mamada. Decidimos llamarlo «asunto» porque anécdota no es adecuado y la marranada del siglo —definición acuñada por Connie— no nos gustó a ninguno en su momento. Así que asunto está bien, es una palabra que se halla en la zona de comfort y no se siente como si alguien me hubiese disparado un tiro en plena frente.

—Pero...¿reconocerte, reconocerte? Osea...

—Si. Me preguntó si yo era el chaval de la mamada.

—Oh. —Sasha se lleva una galleta a la boca y la mastica mientras asiente repetidas veces. —Osea que...

—¿Qué estuvo en la fiesta? No lo sé, supongo. —respondo algo irritado. 

De lejos veo que mi hermana está en la cola, destacando por su chaqueta roja de grandes hombreras. Está leyendo la parte trasera de una caja de cereales. De vez en cuando alza la cabeza y me busca con la mirada. A veces parece un velociraptor, acechando entre el follaje a su presa. Una vez sus ojos me atrapen, caerá sobre mi todo el peso de su ley.

Sasha y yo nos despedimos y mientras la veo alejarse, con su andar poco refinado, limpiándose una mano en los vaqueros, voy haciendo una retrospectiva en base a las galletas que he escogido. A mi me gusta el chocolate y los Motoratones de Marte. Ambas cosas, por separado, son geniales, pero si las juntas es como el placer de estallar con las manos un montón de burbujitas de plástico. También me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete y los penes, pero creo que nunca se me habría ocurrido embadurnarle con mantequilla el pene a nadie de no ser porque alguien me lo pidió. ¿Y sabéis que? Lo hice, porque soy gilipollas y tengo más pelotas que neuronas. Y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias de mis actos.

Eso pasa cuando piensas con la punta de la polla. Pues eso, cuando no piensas.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Le enseño a Mikasa su caja de compresas y la de galletas, poniendo ambos productos sobre la cinta transportadora, al lado de la leche —semidesnatada, horror— los cereales sin azúcar y bajos en grasas —supuestamente para regular el intestino— y un enorme paquete de granulado de soja que mi madre se echa a paladas en el café, en el café de papá, en mi leche y en el descafeinado de Mikasa.

—¿Cuándo dices que tiene mamá su siguiente proyecto?

—En un mes o así.

Decidido, está noche ceno en casa de Armin.

***

Antes de las últimas navidades, yo era un tipo pro medio cualquiera. No destaco en nada, no tengo habilidades que merezcan la pena ser tomadas en consideración y, teniendo en cuenta la media de mis notas, tampoco soy muy brillante intelectualmente hablando. Pero quien sabe, igual hay un genio escondido debajo de toda mi pasión freak por los dibujos animados y los cómics.

Este tipo pro medio llamado Eren, vivía en una ciudad pro medio cualquiera, con su hermana la terapeuta casera que siempre le recuerda que es un año mayor que él, un perro estúpido que se pasa el día lamiéndose las pelotas, y sus padres. Mamá es paisajista de interiores y exteriores, lo que para mi viene a ser una persona que te dice donde poner la maceta con el cactus que compraste en la tienda por un impulso. Mi padre trabaja en una empresa que se dedica a la compra-venta de materiales de construcción y es lo único que necesito saber. Sé que tienen aficiones y a ambos les gusta el cine europeo, pero de ahí no paso. No quiero ser como Armin y terminar con demasiada información al respecto.

Mi vida se hallaba exenta de dramas hasta que hace dos años me conseguí novia. Era una chica mona que me recordaba a una ardilla. Ambos estábamos en el mismo club de lectura del Instituto y fue ella quien me pidió salir. Acepté porque pensé que era lo que tenía que hacer y que, como Alissa tenía pecas, igual me pasaba más tiempo mirando las de ella que las de Marco Bodt. En aquel momento creo que le había contabilizado doce pecas en la nuca, pero es difícil saberlo, se pasa mucho rato con la mano derecha abrazada a ella. Así que sí, salí con Alissa para saber si sus pecas eran igual de atrayentes que las de Marco.

No fue el fracaso más estrepitoso de mi carrera sentimental, pero casi. Resulta que Alissa tenía pecas hasta en el interior de los muslos, pero a mi no me apetecía demasiado saber si, por debajo de sus bragas color fresa, también habría algunas. No necesito saber a que huele la ropa interior femenina porque para eso ya he olido la de Mikasa. En mi defensa diré que fue por experimentar. Oler las de Annie fue por equivocación, pero eso es una anécdota que no me apetece volver a recordar.

Alissa tenía cosas buenas, muy buenas. Era cariñosa, no avasallaba y su instinto femenino siempre le decía cuando yo estaba de mal humor. Decía que me pongo huraño con frecuencia, y que hablo demasiado alto cuando me molesto o me emociono. Una vez le pegué una patada a una papelera y me rompí el dedo pulgar del pie derecho. Me dijo que si me lo tenían que amputar o si quedaba muy desviado que no me preocupase, que me iba a querer igual. Si hasta se comía los yogures de la cafetería que no le gustaban a nadie. De verás, era puro amor, como Armin pero en chica.

El problema era que a mi no despertaba otra cosa que restregarle la mano por la cabeza como si se tratase de una mascota, y ella no merecía que ningún gilipollas de quince años no quisiera saber si tenía o no tenía pecas bajo la ropa interior. Se merecía a alguien que se comiese esos malditos yogures con ella, aunque sospechase que estuvieran caducados. 

Rompimos un diecisiete de septiembre y un mes después un tipo del equipo de Lacross me dio las gracias por haberle roto el corazón a Alissa. Me palmoteó el hombro y me dijo que gracias a mi, ahora sabía lo que era llegar a la tercera base y tocar el cielo. Siguen juntos, se comen los yogures el uno del otro y ahora Alissa incluso usa barra de labios. La gente es rara. Me alegro por ellos, en serio, pero la gente, cuando se enamora se vuelve lela. Se les apaga el cerebro y los cortocircuitos les provocan hacer tonterías.

—Oye, ¿tú crees que la gente pierde neuronas cuando se enamora?

Armin detiene con el mando a distancia la película que estamos viendo y la imagen queda parada justo en medio de la cara de Elijah Wood, que tiene una mueca descompuesta. Más que parecer que le está persiguiendo un alienigena, parece que le ha sentado mal algo que ha comido.

—No te preocupes, todavía te faltan tres años para empezar a perderlas.

—¿Tres años?

Me pasa el cuenco de las palomitas y las miro con un nuevo respeto porque me parece que veo en ellas reflejado mi cerebro. Mis neuronas fritas y sebosas, bañadas en mantequilla y sal, flotando en el interior de mi cuerpo, chocando unas con otras. Me llevo un puñado a la boca. Aquí estoy yo, comiéndome mis habilidades, o quizás unos recuerdos, tal vez me acabo de comer lo que aprendí el otro día en la clase de matemáticas.

Armin pulsa el play y en seguida vuelve a pulsar el botón de pausar.

—Escupelo.

—¿El que? —le pregunto con la boca llena de neuronas.

—Eres la persona más rebuscada que conozco. Tú no haces preguntas por que sí, siempre hay un motivo.

Me encojo de hombros y niego con la cabeza repetidas veces. Luego me lo pienso, trago las palomitas y me limpió con el dorso de la mano la sal y la mantequilla de la boca.

—Bueno...

Mi amigo me anima con la mano a que prosiga.

—Estaba tratando de adivi...no, de saber si...

—¿Vamos a volver a hablar de Marco? ¿verdad? —la mueca en el rostro de Armin es de dolor puro, como si se hubiese golpeado el dedo meñique del pie contra la pata de una mesa o silla. Es cara de sufrimiento supremo.

No respondo. Le robo el mando a distancia y vuelvo a poner The Faculty. Después de esta, aún hay una pila de al menos cinco películas más por ver esta noche. Así que, a zambullirse de nuevo en la cara de «me estoy cagando» del protagonista.

Un quince de Abril me enamoré de Marco Bodt. O al menos estoy seguro de que quería lamer y morder sus pecas. Lo sé porque me creció una erección en la clase de Historia mientras le veía reírse con Armin y morderse los labios constantemente. Tuve que pedir ir de urgencia al cuarto de baño para arreglar aquello a como diese lugar. No quería pasarme empalmado la hora de clase mientras estudiábamos la importancia de la Inquisición a nivel mundial.

Tardé tres almuerzos en contarle lo que me ocurría a Sasha, y Connie no tardó ni cinco minutos en gritarme que nos había oído y hacerme un gesto obsceno con la boca y su puño. Todos dicen que se me nota, que es como si llevase un cartel de neón sobre la cabeza en el que están escritas todas las guarradas con las que me he estado masturbando los pasados meses. No me importaría quitarle la ropa a Marco y contar con los dedos y la lengua el número de pecas que puede tener entre los muslos.

Hasta Noviembre creía que tenía controlado el asunto de mis hormonas adolescentes y Marco, pero entonces, alguien empezó a gestar una fiesta pre navidades y todo el mundo empezó a emocionarse por anticipado con la idea de hacer un amigo invisible. No soy de fiestas, pero resulta que Sasha me dijo que Connie le había dicho que su prima le había contado que había oído a uno de su clase decir que Marco —que se sentaba en el pupitre de al lado— iba a ir a esa fiesta. Y todo el mundo sabe que las fuentes de Connie son fiables.

Así que, pese a que no había ni una sola señal que me hiciese pensar que podía tener una oportunidad con Marco, decidí que me «dejaría caer».

No voy a presentar alibis en mi favor. Bebí el equivalente a tres borrachos, no vi a Marco por ninguna parte y terminé subiendo al segundo piso a tratar de vomitar en un váter menos atascado que los del primero. Sé que abrí dos puertas que no eran, antes de que en la tercera me llegase el olor a cacahuete. Había un tío mayor, un universitario, tratando de hacerse una paja sobre una cama de tamaño king size. Llevaba unos calzoncillos de abuelo blancos y pasados de moda, que le colgaban de los tobillos y al verme, me sonrió con los ojos rojos. Tenía hoyuelos y lunares, pero no pecas.

—Oye, ¿me untas crema en la polla?


	5. Enero. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y con Levi? ¿Cómo le estaba tratando 1999? Según Hanji, necesitaba más cosas zen en su vida.

—¿Sabe una cosa, Señor Egerton? Bon Jovi me salvó la vida.

Me inclino sobre mi cliente, mi aliento golpeando su pálida piel a la altura de su notable papada. Es un hombre feo, robusto y gordo, con los labios secos y tres pelos de rata mal avenidos, sobre una cabeza que ha visto tiempos mejores. Me cuesta acceder a su cuello, así que no tengo más remedio que hacer algo por lo que, en otras circunstancias, podría detenerme cualquiera con una placa. Me subo sobre su cadera, después me siento sobre su barriga y estiro la piel de su cuello con mis manos enguantadas en látex.

—Esto es una mierda... —jadeo por la incomoda posición, mis muslos rozándose contra las costuras de los pantalones que me regaló mi tía. Una prenda que tiene de cómodo lo que mi boca de limpio, nada.

—Se formaron en el ochenta y tres, en New Jersey. Mi madre, la de verdad, no la postiza —me inclinó sobre su rostro y observo con condescendencia su cara, antes de estirar la mano para acercarme la mesa con ruedas donde tengo mis útiles de trabajo —solía ponerme discos de rock cuando era pequeño. Decía que sólo los incultos musicales consideraban a Bon Jovi como un grupo de Glam Metal.

No sé ni para que me molesto en hablar si los clientes nunca me contestan. Callados, taciturnos, con gestos o bien cansados o bien demasiado pacíficos, se dedican a estar ahí, tumbados boca arriba, dejándome todo el trabajo a mi. Y a veces este trabajo es muy sucio.

—Levi ¿te importaría...?

Lo que sea que estaba a punto de decirme Jason, el sobrino de mi jefe, queda muerto en su boca. Ha encendido todas las luces y me ha pillado con las manos en la masa. Me mira, mira al señor Egerton y de nuevo a mi, masticando lentamente un chicle.

—Si mi tío te ve trepando cadáveres como un mono, te va a canear de lo lindo.

Me bajo con agilidad y respondo con un encogimiento de hombros que podría decir todo o nada. Lo he dicho antes, este trabajo es sucio, y si encima me ponen los cadáveres sobre mesillas que me llegan al pecho, una mierda voy a poder hacer sin trepar por los cuerpos como un mono. Hoy le doy diez puntos a Jason, por ingenioso.

—¿Querías algo?

—¿Podrías venir mañana a maquillar?

—¿A quién?

—Una niña de siete años...

Puta mierda. Mis dedos se detienen, rígidos, sobre la brocha de aplicar polvos. El señor Gillespie, el dueño de la funeraria, sabe que no maquillo niños. Nunca. Jamás. Pero se la suda. Todos los meses trata de endosarme un infante con el pretexto de que soy el mejor, que mi trabajo es auténtico, que «los muñecos» —sí, los llama así— me quedan divinosss —el señor G siempre arrastra la ese final— y cosas por el estilo. Yo tengo unas normas, el tiene otras, tenemos un acuerdo escrito, pero parece que para él es papel maché para limpiarse el culo.

—Ni hablar.

—Ya lo sabía, pero me ha dicho que te lo pregunte. Todavía espera que algún día cambies de opinión —dicho lo cual Jason se marcha y el señor Egerton y yo nos quedamos a solas, con Bon Jovi sonando en los altavoces de la mini cadena.

Maquillar cadáveres, mi trabajo soñado. Nótese el sarcasmo, por favor.

***

De regreso a casa meto las narices en las dos ollas que burbujean en la cocina. Parece que hoy comemos «tallarines con misterio hecho a base de carne picada de la semana pasada». Es una de esas moderneces que se inventa mi tía. Todas las semanas el menú de casa cambia, muta y evoluciona —o involuciona— a peor. La semana pasada comimos más huevos que en una granja de gallinas, esta semana toca diferentes tipos de pasta y arroces. Pero no voy a quejarme, al menos hay comida que llevarse a la boca, y ella es la única que tiene tiempo y habilidad para meterse entre pucheros.

—¿Eres tú, Lev?

No Levi, sino Lev, porque para Rhona, todo el mundo tiene que tener un «diminutivo cariñoso». Ella lo pronuncia como «lieeef», triplicando suavemente la e. No hay forma humana de convencerla de que no necesito de un diminutivo. Es imposible.

—No.

—¿Haces el favor de apartar a Bert del libro?

—Claro... —musito antes de salir a la terraza y caminar hasta el invernadero que ocupa la parte trasera.

Entre potos, setos raros, flores de nombre impronunciable y hortalizas con color de no estar sanas, Berthold se esconde del mundo exterior detrás de las páginas de cómics y libros. Hoy toca Clive Barker. Mi pie saluda el tobillo de Bert, atorado entre dos sillones medio desvencijados, las piernas estiradas sobre el suelo. En esa posición, con la ropa más andrajosa de su armario y oliendo todo a mimbre, parece un espantapájaros de lo largo y delgado que es. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que acabo de pegarle una patada, así que sigo, como una puta mosca cojonera, hasta que consigo que aparte la vista de las páginas de Cabal y me mire con expresión atolondrada.

—¿Levi?

—No.

Me dejo caer sobre uno de los sofás y me enciendo un cigarrillo, mientras observo a Berthold trastear con las cosas a su alrededor. Se le cae el marca libros, la caratula del cd que sigue reproduciéndose en el discman, el porro medio consumido también. La contraportada de Cabal tiene la inoportuna apariencia de haber venido de la guerra. Veo que tiene un sello de la Biblioteca Municipal, que asegura que tendría que haber estado devuelto hace dos semanas. Puedo oír, en la lejanía, el revoloteo de la bandada de pájaros que anida la cabeza de Berthold, tipo desgarbado, profundo cuando se emborracha, distante con todos, ensombrecido por si mismo. Dejadme que os presente a un personaje de Tim Burton pero en triste nivel Poe. Si hay algo que me gusta de él, son sus ojos, las sombras que proyectan sus pestañas sobre las mejillas y el puente arqueado de su nariz. Le observo un buen rato hasta que gira su rostro hacía mi, con cierta curiosidad brillando en la mirada.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada.

—¿Seguro? —balbucea indeciso, ambas manos aprisionadas entre sus piernas.

—¿Me dejas que te maquille?

Así es como hemos terminado con su cabeza sobre mi regazo y mis manos trabajando sobre su rostro, afilando los rasgos, aplicando máscara de pestañas, base, corrector, sombra, creando una obra de arte. Rhona entra en el invernadero justo cuando estoy terminando de pintarle los labios de rojo. Rojo pasión, rojo follame, rojo estoy bueno y lo sabes. Rojo inalcanzable. Lo mío siempre ha sido el maquillaje, empecé con mi propia cara, creando personajes, y continué con el mundo a mi alrededor, poniendo algo de color en la cutre realidad de esta ciudad. No trabajo en el mundo del cine porque la frivolidad me carga los huevos de electricidad estática. Dejado claro ese punto diré que soy el maldito maestro de los maquillajes. Transformo, transmuto, desentierro lo magnifico de rostros que suelen pasar desapercibidos la mayor parte del año, cubiertos de una patina gris que los hace anodinos a ojos de los legos de a pie. Para mi, esos son los mejores lienzos.

Doy los últimos retoques con el pincel para labios, mi tercer pitillo consumiéndose entre mis labios, el ceño fruncido y el silencio acariciando el momento. Ahora Berthold es Bertina, y tiene una mirada que haría que más de uno, en determinados clubes nocturnos, se pusiera de rodillas por las esquinas. Rhona se ríe y Berthold mira a su madre sonrojado.

—¿Y bien? —le pregunto a mi tía sin ocultar la satisfacción que asoma en la comisura de mi boca.

—Pues que él está muy guapo y yo he quemado la salsa especial de aceitunas. ¿Os hacen unas pizzas?

Hanji cree que mimo demasiado a Berthold, que pasa mucho tiempo pegado a mi espalda. Dice que, bajo mi cara de «mal folla» y mi dura piel de granito, todavía laten las cenizas de mi negro corazón. Suele canturrearme canciones depres al oído, mientras me restrega por la cara su impecable curriculum en el mundillo de los terapeutas, los psicólogos y los psiquiatras. Es como un puto chicle pegado en tu cabello encrespado y con estática, no eres capaz de librarte de esa lacra a menos que uses unas tijeras, y no te apetece hacerte un destrozo picassiano. Y así es como el chicle con esporas sigue eternamente pegado a tus sucios pelos, fin de la historia.

—Sal más, frunce menos el ceño. Prueba cosas nuevas, desayuna cereales, cagarás mejor, te lo dijo por experiencia propia, cena ligero. Encaprichate de alguien. No sé, busca nuevas fronteras. ¿Por qué no adoptas un gato?

—Hanji... ya tengo un gato —contesto mientras salimos de la tienda de mascotas, donde hemos ido a comprar arena y pienso húmedo para el gato que tendría que adoptar y que ya tengo.

—Ese no vale, aparece y se va, seguro que tiene pulgas —me refuta con su lógica de «todo me importa un carajo porque yo tengo la verdad universal en la punta de mi lengua». Cría amigos y te sacaran los ojos.

Hanji se me pegó alguna mañana de primavera cuando todavía íbamos al Instituto. Llevaba una sudadera muy hortera de un grupo punk en chillones colores violetas. Recuerdo que me preguntó si tenía celo, un chicle o un clip porque se le había roto la patilla de las gafas y necesitaba apañar algo para no ir a ciegas. La pesadez personificada, Jesús, lo discutía todo, incluso si dos más dos eran cuatro u once u otro número más grande aún. No había forma de hacer que se callará, ni siquiera debajo del agua.

—Siempre te lo digo, tienes unas miras de lo más estrechas en cuanto...

—Hanji —gruño parándome en la acera, mi paciencia está perdiendo firmeza.

—¿Qué? —me mira sonriendo con beatifica inocencia, como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida o no hubiese hecho llorar a alguien. A los diecisiete no se iba a la cama sin haber hecho llorar a al menos dos personas a lo largo del día. Y luego soy yo quien tiene carbón en el pecho.

—No soy uno de tus pacientes.

No soy una madre con depresión post parto porque le ha nacido un niño y no una niña, ni un adolescente enfrentado a toda la creación porque Take That se ha separado, tampoco soy la tía aquella que venía a terapia porque se excitada con sus propios tampones usados, ni el hombre que le confeso que llevaba veinte años casado con dos mujeres y se había enamorado de una tercera quince años mayor que él. ¿Qué terapeuta le cuenta esas cosas a su mejor amigo en los momentos menos oportunos, como las comidas? Hanji.

Para Hanji la vida diaria tiene que ser una aventura constante, todo hay que hacerlo con energía, positivismo, y una buena dosis de barritas energéticas. Se levanta con las pilas cargadas, se acuesta pensando en que al día siguiente va a hacer un montón de cosas de manera especial. ¿Por qué comer siempre en el mismo sitio si puedes viajar en metro a la otra punta de la ciudad a probar comida vietnamita? ¿Por qué ir al gimnasio de la esquina si hay uno temático a tomar por culo de tu casa? Yoga, Tai-chi, aromaterapia, el lenguaje de las flores... ni siquiera sé para que cojones sirve eso último. Últimamente está en plan zen, y quiere que, prestad todos atención, me una en su periplo por alcanzar el máximo estatus existencial y así, convertir mi vida en una montaña rusa divertida y apasionante.

Antes me calzó unas plataformas, me pongo una peluca y participo en el Show de Lana, La Fabulosa.

—Pues yo creo que tiene razón —interviene una de las go-gós en medio de mi conversación con Lana.

Los vestuarios están a rebosar de gente que va y viene sin mirar a quien le meten el codo en el pecho y de quien es el juanete que han torturado. Maniquíes, barras llenas hasta arriba de ropa, estolas de plumas, purpurina, bebidas energéticas y zapatos. Los vestuarios del Puple Rain parecen una tienda de plataformas y tacones de aguja. El ambiente está cargado de la frase «no me robes protagonismo, perra» mientras los bailarines miran mal a los artistas, los artistas miran mal a los travestis y los travestis ponen cara de que todo se la suda muy mucho. 

—Nena, no es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas —Lana, que en realidad se llama Ray y es del sur profundo y paleto, chasquea unos dedos delante de la go-gó y la despacha con un «hay una plataforma de baile con tu nombre, batracio cotilla». La chica se marcha enfadada, enfundada en unos shorts de color lima-limón con brillantina.

—Estate quieto —le gruño a Ray mientras trato de acomodar la peluca, de color chicle de fresa apagado, sobre su cabeza rapada y pálida.

—Gracias por venir a arreglarme —me pelotea abanicando las pestañas de manera coqueta, tratando de camelarme con su acento suave y dulce, igual que un caramelo de toffy. Hago los últimos arreglos y ambos miramos su rostro en el espejo del tocador, mi barbilla apoyada sobre su hombro.

—¿Te gusta?

—Bromeas, es una obra de arte. Estás desperdiciando tu talento en esa funeraria de pacotilla. Te lo digo en serio, tú —me golpea el pecho con una uña larga, color champán — has nacido para esto, Levi.

No voy a discutir con Ray, porque nunca he ganado una disputa contra su boca de camionero en pleno torbellino de insultos. Pero ganas tengo. Exhalo el humo del cigarrillo mientras observo a la fauna del Purple atontarse y aturullarse ante la próxima salida a escena. El Purple Rain vive del espectáculo, en medio de una vorágine constante de puteríos varios, celos, traiciones y música. Es un disco-pub moderno, pero antes esto era una sala de variedades, y antes de eso un local de striptease. En las paredes de acceso a la parte trasera, el dueño, un nostálgico, aún conserva las fotos de los artistas que actuaban cuando esto se llamaba Rainbow y había noche de cómicos cultos, de esos que cuentan chistes inteligentes de los cuales es imposible reírse.

Mientras Ray se aleja sobre sus plataformas moradas, enseñándole el dedo índice a alguien que le ha tocado los huevos, yo me escabullo hasta los pasillos y miro las fotografías de los artistas una por una, anticipando el momento en el que mis ojos se crucen con los de ella. Está sentada sobre una banqueta alta, posiblemente para ganar altura ante el ojo de la cámara. Sonríe abiertamente, con una expresión radiante y feliz, bajo el jersey de rayas se distingue un vientre de embarazada. Sé, por Rhona, que estaba de cinco meses. 

Sonrío levemente. Era tan guapa que duele, con el pelo largo y negro, y los ojos oscuros. Se llamaba Kuchel Ackerman, y el año que nací yo, ganó el premio a la mejor interprete de micrófono abierto del Rainbow.

—Hola, mamá.

***

Odio a los adolescentes. Yo mismo fui uno, y por eso mismo los odio. Apestan, se ríen como hienas retrasadas, hacen cosas que te provocan ganas de asesinar a alguien, y encima, se creen que el mundo fue creado para ellos. Última hora, perdedores, sois sólo la parte más minúscula de una historia que abarca más de lo que sois capaces de sumar sin calculadora.

Hoy me ha tocado la lotería de la mala suerte. Hay bastante especímenes de esta peste en la tienda de música. A unos ya los conozco. A Connie, que tiene un cargador de baterías en el culo. A Jean que va de listo siendo un gilipollas integral. Y a Reiner, que me pasa tabaco de importación, y es lo único que importa. Hoy, el grupo de amebas ha venido acompañado del rubio este de cuyo nombre no soy capaz de acordarme nunca, y su amigo, el Señor Simpático.

Señor Simpático no venía antes, pero parece que ahora ha desarrollado un amor inmenso por el grunge, porque siempre que viene —van tres veces esta semana— se va a esa sección, a bucear con cara de estreñido ante vinilos de grupos que estoy convencido, ni siquiera ha oído hablar. La mayor parte del tiempo tiene cara de ir a partir piñones con los morros, las cejas bien juntas y constreñidas, y los ojos lanzando rayos láser interestelares. Ojos de asalvajado y mustio. Lo que más me fastidia de él es que me veo reflejado en su forma de andar por el día a día. Y me estremezco de horror al recordar que yo era así a su edad. 

Reiner me pidió el otro día, en nombre de un respeto personal que me la suda, que hiciese el favor de no volver a sacar el tema de la mamada delante del Señor Simpático, cuyo nombre es Gener o algo así.

—¡Eren, coño, ven aquí! —le llama Jean desde la distancia. Gener, que resulta ser Eren, se acerca hasta el mostrador arrastrando los pies, igual que un reo de camino al cadalso. Me mira brevemente, las orejas se le encienden como a farolillos, y aparta los ojos con rapidez, como si fuese a salir ardiendo por mirarme algo más de la cuenta. Somos sensibles, ya lo veo, ya.

—¿Tienes algo de CandleBox? —me pregunta Connie ilusionado, sus manazas revolviendo lo que hay sobre el mostrador. Siempre se toma demasiadas confianzas.

—Al fondo, sírvete tú mismo.

Miró a Eren fijamente, preguntándome que clase de perdedor es, recordando las mofas de la fiesta, al chaval este con cara de trauma mientras todos se reían. Y sí, me da pena, y al mismo tiempo opino que se lo tiene merecido por idiota. Luego me digo a mi mismo que a esas edades se hacen muchas tonterías, y decido ser un poco más indulgente con él. No me cuesta nada intentarlo, pero entonces el señorito abre la boca y me meto mis buenas intenciones por el culo.

—¿Qué miras? —me espeta enfurruñado, con ojos de animalito que va a morderte. De hecho me recuerda un poco a mi gato.

—Nada —respondo mientras sigo mirándole.

—Pues deja de lustrarme la cara, creepy.

—Niñato.

—Imbécil.

Ya está, he decidido que este crío de mierda es más irritante que Connie. Y eso, si que es todo un logro. Me retracto, nunca me he parecido a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.
> 
> Antes que nada, mis más sinceras disculpas, desaparecí y no volví a actualizar en mucho tiempo. Fue por causas enteramente personales en las que no voy a ahondar, y que me alejaron de este fic. A eso sumadle un bloqueo muy intenso con respecto a esta historia y tenéis el panorama completo.
> 
> No voy a decir eso de que nos vemos la semana que viene porque no sé si podré actualizar, pero si que quiero dejar claro que no tengo intenciones de abandonar este fic. Si que volveré a revisar los primeros capítulos y ha cambiar pequeñas cosas de ellos, como errores ortográficos y alguno gramatical. Cosas no muy importantes que lograron escapar a mi ojo de lince.
> 
> Por lo demás voy a empezar a publicar este fic también en tumblr, además de aquí y en amor-yaoi, donde ya llevo un tiempo subiendo los capítulos que ya tengo escritos y corregidos.
> 
> Podréis encontrar el fic y su portada aquí: 
> 
> http://trostsince1999.tumblr.com/
> 
> No os asustéis si lo veis muy vacío, por el momento no lo he empezado a mover más que para organizar las cosas y poco más.
> 
> De ahora en adelante, si me retraso por cualquier cosa o cambio la fecha de publicación, procederé a dejar un aviso en él.
> 
> Y aquí mi otro tumblr de escritura.
> 
> http://kenopsianocturne.tumblr.com/
> 
> Un saludo hasta la siguiente actualización.


End file.
